


Fiction

by saptawongso



Series: Anthology of Song Fiction [1]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Other, Sad Ending, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saptawongso/pseuds/saptawongso
Summary: It's Patriot's last battle on earth. Sancaka is heavily wounded by their enemy to the point that it nearly kills him. While on his way to die, he speaks something to Patriot.





	Fiction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540253) by Avenged Sevenfold. 

** _Now I think I understand_ **  
**_How this world can_ _overcome a man_**

Patriot sudah melalang buana melawan para musuh yang hendak menghancurkan negeri ini. Hari ini merupakan perhelatan terakhir bagi Patriot sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pensiun. Patriot dinyatakan menang dalam perhelatan ini, namun aku terluka parah. Luka itu seperti membunuhku pelan-pelan. Aku merasa bahwa aku akan mati dalam waktu dekat. Dan aku sudah merasa lelah dengan semua perhelatan ini. Aku ingin beristirahat.

** _Like a friend we saw it through_ **  
** _In the end I gave my life for you_ **

Aku telah memberikan seluruh hidupku kepada Patriot, dan kepada negeriku ini. Aku sangat senang menjadi bagian dari Patriot, orang-orang yang rela mengerahkan sebagian hidupnya untuk melawan beberapa musuh demi negeri, dan demi masyarakat Indonesia.

** _Gave you all I had to give_ **  
** _Found a place for me to rest my head_ **

Ya, seluruh hidupku sudah kukerahkan demi negeri ini, dan demi Patriot, yang sudah kumanggap sebagai saudaraku. Dan aku merasa bahwa sudah saatnya aku harus menutup buku kehidupanku. Aku telah menemukan tempat terbaik untuk beristirahat dari perhelatan ini.

** _While I may be hard to find_ **  
** _Heard there's peace just on the other side_ **

Tempat itu memang sulit untuk kalian cari, dan bahkan kalian temukan. Kalian juga akan sulit menemukanku disana. Oh iya, tempat itu merupakan tempat yang paling damai, tidak ada perhelatan terjadi disana. Kalian akan mengetahui tempat itu nanti saat waktunya tiba.

** _Not that I could or that I would_ **  
** _Let it burn under my skin_ **  
** _Let it burn_ **

Sekarang, biarlah luka ini menggerogoti nyawaku. Biarlah luka ini merenggut kehidupanku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini semua.

** _Left this life to set me free_ **  
** _Took a piece of you inside of me_ **

Aku rela meninggalkan dunia ini agar aku bisa mendapatkan kebebasan yang aku mau, walaupun harus bertarung dan berhelat lagi. Memang berat nyatanya karena aku meninggalkan kalian disini, tetapi aku tidak akan melupakan kalian. Aku akan mengenalkan diri sebagai anggota Patriot disana. Aku akan memberitahu betapa berharganya Patriot bagiku, bagi kehidupanku.

** _All this hurt can finally fade_ **  
** _Promise me you'll never feel afraid_ **

Akhirnya, semua luka karena perhelatan ini sudah memudar. Biarkan aku beristirahat. Kalian tidak perlu takut dengan ketidakhadiranku di sisi kalian. Aku akan baik-baik saja disana.

** _Not that I could or that I would_ **  
** _Let it burn under my skin_ **  
** _Let it burn_ **

Sekali lagi kukatakan, biarlah luka ini menggerogoti nyawaku. Biarlah luka ini merenggut kehidupanku. Aku memang pantas mendapatkan ini semua.

** _I hope it's worth it_ **  
** _Here on the highway, yeah_ **  
** _I know you'll find your own way_ **  
** _When I'm not with you_ **

Aku harap pilihanku merupakan pilihan yang paling layak yang aku pilih. Dan aku tahu kalian mampu hidup tanpaku. Kalian adalah orang-orang terkuat yang pernah aku temukan dalam kehidupanku.

** _So tell everybody_ **  
** _The ones who walk beside me, yeah_ **  
** _I hope you'll find your own way_ **  
** _When I'm not with you tonight_ **

Tolong, beritahu semua orang yang sudah mendukungku bahwa aku akan pergi dari dunia ini. Bahwa aku akan menemukan kehidupan yang layak di alam lain. Aku pun berharap bahwa mereka dapat merelakan kepergianku. Aku juga berharap bahwa mereka dapat mengikhlaskan kenyataan bahwa aku kini tiada di sisi mereka. Bahwa Patriot kini sudah tidak ada.

** _I hope it's worth it_ **  
** _What's left behind me, yeah_ **  
** _I know you'll find your own way_ **  
** _When I'm not with you_ **

Aku harap semua ini setimpal dengan apa yang kutinggalkan di dunia ini. Dan aku pun tahu kalian akan dapat menemukan cara bagaimana agar kalian dapat hidup tanpaku. Kalian benar-benar orang-orang terkuat yang pernah aku kenal.

** _So tell everybody_ **  
** _The ones who walk beside me, yeah_ **  
** _I know you'll find your own way_ **  
** _When I'm not with you tonight_ **

Sekali lagi tolong, beritahu semua orang yang sudah mendukungku bahwa aku akan pergi dari dunia ini. Bahwa aku akan menemukan kehidupan yang layak di alam lain. Aku tahu mereka akan menemukan cara bagaimana agar mereka dapat merelakanku. Aku juga berharap bahwa mereka dapat mengikhlaskan kenyataan bahwa aku kini tiada di sisi mereka. Bahwa Patriot kini sudah tidak ada.

Selamat tinggal. Aku pergi.


End file.
